crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Go Time, Cannon Ball...
By Christine. ME! It's Go Time, Cannon Ball. Firestar scampered out of his stuffy den and uttered a loud war whoop, "Troops gather!" he yelled, skidding to a halt on the HighRock. Cloudtail, hearing Firestar's cry sprinted out of the Warrior's Den, waving his bright green and yellow paintball gun wildly in the air, "Coca pops and milk make a bowl full of fun!" He screamed in glee. Firestar stared at Cloudtail sternly, "Cloudtail, that's it, no more T.V for you..." Cloudtail ignored him, and scampered back into the Warrior’s Den, "Wakey, Wakey, sunshines! It's Pwning time!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. All the warriors yelled and jumped to their feet, remembering the big day. Berrynose stuck his paw under his nest and produced a miniature BB gun in one paw, and a purple Paintball gun with red flame print on the sides in his other paw. He cackles happily to himself and joined the waiting mob outside. Brightheart slipped a paw under her immaculate nest and produced a pirate patch; she placed it over her scarred eye and admired herself in her table mirror, 'Nice and evil looking...' She laughed to herself; she finished of her 'evil' look by adding a curly moustache drawn with charcoal and a tiny gold earring in her right ear. Brightheart pulled out a water gun and scampered out of the Warrior's den, "Aye, aye cap'n!" she yelled in reply to Firestar's wild command. Icecloud checked her mascara in Brightheart's mirror, she added a bit of blush and lip gloss, placing a stylish Squirrel tail hat on her head and then grabbed her hot pink paintball gun, joining the riot outside. Bumblepaw watched his father, Greystripe, twirl his grey coloured paintball gun expertly in one paw and stroke his whiskers pridefully, "Watch out Shadowclan, here I come." he muttered darkly. trotting out to Firestar like nothing had happened. Bumblepaw watched his father leave in admiration; he picked up his safety proof water gun and walked casually out to meet everyone. Briarpaw hobbled out on her crutches, a small BB gun in her paw. Firestar waited till all his warriors had gathered then he spoke, "Today is the day!" He yelled above the excited mob, "The day Shadowclan meet their maker!" Excited crys and loud woops followed this statement. "We will teach those filthy crowfood eaters what's what!" "HURRAH! Oh, jolly good Firestar, jolly good!" Purdy declared clapping dramatically, "I say, old chap! Shadowclan won't stand a chance against us! Perfectly splendid, WIZARD! Brilliant!!" Everyone turned to look at Purdy. ---- Purdy laughed nervously, “Well, keep up the good word, chaps.” “Yeah, um like I was saying.” Firestar began, we need a plan of action, and everyone will be involved. Now, let me explain the details of ‘Operation Destroy Shadowclan Forever Once And For All. “Why is it called that?” Cherrykit piped up. “Because I like it.” Firestar retorted. “That’s a stupid name.” She squeaked. “It was a stupid question!” Firestar replied, poking his tongue out. “Ok, ok, ok, break it up, you two.” Sandstorm mewed, “How about we call it, ‘Operation Alpha?’” A loud cheer rang and shook the crowded clearing. “OK! That’ll be what we’ll call it!” Firestar yowled, defeated. “Now, gather, troops, this is our battle plan..." Meanwhile, in Shadowclan.... "I don't care if you have a leech stuck on your bottom, Tallpoppy!" Blackstar yowled hysterically, "Littlecloud has put mousebile on it! What else do you want me to do? Wave my magic paw and have it poof?" "YES!" Tallpoppy screamed. "Blaaaaaaackstaaaaaar!" Russetfur yowled from the clearing. Blackstar groaned, "I wasn't made for this... I need a car..." he complained, padding out to meet his deputy. Rusetfur gave him 'The Look', "The clan is getting restless, we know Thunderclan is going to attack! This is no time for gossipng with the elders!" "I wasn't gossiping, dear! I was trying to pull a leech of Tallpoppy's-" "I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE PULLING A LEECH OF SANTA CLAUS HIMSELF!" Russsetfur yelled. Blackstar winced and lept on the massive tree where he called clan meetings, "TROOPS GATHER!" He yelled in an official voice. All the shadowclan cats, including Tallpoppy scrambed into the clearing, falling over eachother in despration, they all arranged themselves in order and in a straight line. "Attention!" Blackstar yelled. All the cats stood up straight, their chin up, and camo coloured painball guns over their shoulders. Blackstar nodded approvingly and jumped on the tree, striding towards a tree stump with a map of the teritorys spread out on it. There were small stones representing every cat in Shdaowclan, Blackstar held a stick, he pushed a few of the stones over to the Shadowclan border, "You two," Blackstar mewed, motining to two of the cats in the ranks, "Will take that side, I'll circle round with another patrol, Russetfur, you guard the camp, and get the apprentices on the tanks. Kits, you know how to reload the guns, get all the amo you need. We'll stop Thunderclan, yet!" Cheers and bloodthristy yowls filled the air. "This is it, Thunderclan... watch your back..." Blackstar growled.